la saga de l'ouvreboîte
by Saidry
Summary: Ou quand Rukia a faim...le tout autour de l'ouvreboite. en partenaria avec la saga de l'épluche patates de Clewilan petit Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Saga de l'ouvre-boîte**

**Kurosaki Ichigo x kuchiki Rukia**

**Auteur:** Moi (Saïdry)

**Auteur du manga d'origine:** Tite Kubo (mais l'histoire m'appartiens,elle)

Vous avez peut-être déja lu un petit quelquechose du genre "**La saga de l'épluche patate**" by **Clewilan**.

Si vous connaissez pas, allez lire les siennes avant et vous comprendrez le principe (OK j'en profite pour faire de la pub, et alors?)

Le truc, c'est que j'ai écrit qu'un seul épisode et je pense pas en écrire d'autres (flemmarde, je sais)

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo, j'ai faim", déclara Rukia en levant le nez de son bouquin.

Le jeune roux, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, tourna une page de son magazine, ignorant complètement le regard insistant de la Shinigami.

"Ichigo, va me chercher quelque chose à manger", demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher une pointe d'agacement.

Hésite, tourne une page, petit soupir, tourne une autre page... aucune réaction.

"Ichigo!" s'écria une Rukia qui ne semblait guère apprécier d'être ainsi ignorée.

Il lève enfin la tête, la regarde droit dans les yeux,

ndla: la chanson que j'écoute voudrait me faire écrire:

[... la regarda droit dans les yeux avec amour, s'approcha lentement,et, avec une infinie tendresse, lui fit goûter à un baiser doux et sucré.

mais malheuresement:

... et lui jette le regard le plus assassin dont il est capable.

"Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a 10 minutes! Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à attendre le retour de Yuzu..."

et il se replongea dans la passionnante lecture de son magazine.

Ces paroles parurent choquer la jeune fille qui ne trouva quoi répliquer. Elle regarda tristement les plusieurs emballages de friandises vides à ses pieds...

Yuzu était partie chez une amie, histoire de s'occuper de leurs poupérs, "Boostaf" soigneusement rangé dans son sac... elle ne rentreait pas avant le lendemain midi. Vexée à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit l'estomac (presque) vide, elle attrapa la seule 'personne' qui ne se plaignait pas d'elle (à part Kon), et seule à avoir un veritable pouvoir de réconfort: sa peluche Chappy° taille réel (en edition limité à une dizaine d'exemplaire dans tout le seitreitei).

La serrant fort dans dans ses bras, adoptant la position de l'enfant capricieux pret à pleurer, elle laissa clairement voir à Ichigo qu'elle boudait.

Levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, le jeune homme consentit enfin à se (re)lever.

"Bon, suis-moi" lança-t-il à Rukia sans un regard.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Rukia: elle avait gagné. Elle se leva d'un bond et le suivit.

"J'vois pas pourquoi tu manges autant...

-Je suis en pleine croissance, répliqua-t-elle de bonne humeur.

-En pleine croissance, à ton age? s'exclaffa le rouquin avec une ironie que la "jeune" fille ne releva pas, elle se contentait de sourire, d'un sourire satisfait.


	2. Chapter 2

Assise sur sa chaise, Rukia attendait pendant qu'Ichigo farfouillait dans les placards.

-Jaimerais un de ces bol de nouillesavec des ...! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'écriat-t-elle en voyantle drôle d'objet que le jeune Shinigami avait déposé à la place de son bole de nouilles.

-C'est écrit dessus, lui répondit-il en se retournant pour farfouiller, dans les tirroirs, cette fois-ci.

Le drôle d'objet en question était cylindrique, en métal, apparement, haut d'une dizaine de centimètres avec une étiquettes au millieu. Rukia la détailla du regard...

-Macédoine de légume...c'est quoi? Ca se mange?

-Uoi ça se mange, mais avant, il faut ouvrir la boîte.

Rukia reporta son attention sur la boîte, l'inspectant dans tout les sens, dans l'espoir de trouver comment faire pour en atteindre son contenu...la "Macédoine". [ndla:"Est-ce que ça fait Japonais, la macédoine?...grosse réflexion...pas grave D)

-Dis-moi, tu es sûr qu'il y a quelque chose dedans?

-Oui.

-Quelquechose qui se mange?

-Oui.

-...Tu est...vraiment sûr qu'il est possible de l'ouvrir?

-OUI, maintenant laisse-moi deux minutes, déja, il replongeait dans ses placards.

-...

-...

-A quoi elle sert, cette boîte...

-Boîte de conserve.

-... A quoi elle sert; cette boîte de...

-A conserver.

-A conserver quoi?

-La nourriture.

-Alors, il y a vraiment à manger dedans?! s'éclama-t-elle ravie.

-...

-Mais je voit pas l'intérêt de mettre de la nourriture dans une boîte que l'on peut ouvrir.

-Ah, le voila! soupira Ichigo en se retournant vers Rukia. C'est normal que tu ne puisse pas l'ouvrir, puisque tu as besoin de ... ça!

Ichigo déposa quelquechose dans la main de Rukia.Quelquechose de petit [ndla: nan, c'est pas rond et ça ne se passe pas autour du doigt --", en métal, lui aussi. Un objet bizarre à l'aspect plutôt étrange et menaçant

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'étonna-t-elle avec des yeux rond.

-Ben...un ouvre-boîte. Ne me dit que c'est la première fois que tu en voit un! railla Ichigo.

En plein dans le mille.

-Ben, bien sur que non...

Elle ne voullait lui donner raison.

-Alors ça devrait aller, tu t'en sortira, soupira Ichigo en essquissant un geste vers la porte.

-Non attends...!

Elle ne savait absolument pas se servir d'un ouvre-boîte, et si Ichigo s'en allait, tout espoir de manger serait perdu.

-Quoi? grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Il savait parfaitement que Rukia n'avait pas la science de ce genre d'objet. Il voulait qu'elle admette qu'elle ne savait pas tout, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

-Euh...prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille baissa les yeux. t'en veux pas un peu?

Tentative détournée pour lui faire ouvrir la boîte.

-Non, ça va, j'ai pas faim...

Pourquoi refusait-elle de demander de l'aide?

Refusait-elle de s'abaisser ainsi par pur fierté?


End file.
